New Dimension and New Friends
by Angel of Hell99
Summary: A girl from the real world hears her mother get killed and then she runs for her life, as she runs she gets shot herself. She's hurt, scared and all alone when without her knowing she enters the yu yu hakusho world and has her deepest wish come true but at what cost?
1. Chapter 1

_New Dimension and New Friends_

_Written by: Angel of Hell_

_I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of it's characters!_

(3rd person POV)

A teenage girl got out of a silver van after getting yelled at by her sister over a cell phone and as the van drove away she said "Jigoku ni otosu bakas think they know everything. Well, they don't break down and cry in a bathroom Nai; they act all tough and stand tall. Well, I wonder what will happen if I quit babysitting for them. HAHAHAAHAHAHA, I bet they can't find a cheaper babysitter anywhere." The girl walked up her front porch and realized that the door was locked she then banged on the door with her fist trying with all her might not to break down outside. When her mother open the door she said "I'm not in a good mood." her mother quickly closed the door and asked "What's the matter?" then her mother became shocked at what happened next her youngest daughter started to break down and cry about all the stress that the whole family was putting her through and to top everything else the one person that could calm her down was in the hospital and she couldn't do nothing about it. Her mother hugged her and said "Phoenixa why don't you go and try to relax in your room and I'm calling your sister." Phoenixa couldn't do anything but nod her head as she got up on shaky legs and walked to her room and over to her window. Where she sat down on the window seat that was covered in pillows; in the colors of red, black and yellowish gold. She stared out her window as she listens to what her mother was saying to her sister. As she looked out the window as a shooting star went across the sky and she made a wish. _'I wish I could be part of the Yu Yu Hakusho world, where I could be an elemental, every animal, every type of demon, and fallen angel with black wings that had some feathers shaped like red diamonds five on the left wing and five on the right and reddish gold eyes but that change when I feel a strong emotion, or when I use an element and that the elements change with my mood. The elements that I would control will be fire, water, air, earth, light, darkness, spirit and all the others. I would be fast as lightning, strong as a giant, and very smart. I wish to live there forever!' _then she took a shower then went to bed. The next thing she knew she was waken up by a gunshot and her mother's screaming for her to run.

Without thinking she grabbed three duffle bags full of brand new clothes her training outfit, her weapon, four pairs of shoes, and bathroom supplies. She then grabbed a trench coat, a pair of slip- on shoes and jumped out her window to begin running away. Just as she got around the corner she heard another gunshot but this time it hit her left shoulder but she kept running. All of a sudden she was running through a forest, she kept running until she came to a stop in front of a two story house. In the front yard stood four boys and three girls who were all looking at her, like where did she come from? Then she took five more steps out of the shadows and fell forward. As she fell she said "help me...please...I was...shot!" and then the darkness took her.

(Yusuke's POV)

The guys and I were training for the next tournament when we heard a rustle in the bushes we all stood facing the forest when something hit my nose the smell of blood, fear and a sweet smell that I couldn't place. Then someone came running out of the forest and stop in the shadows staring at us like they were thanking the gods or something. Then they walked out of the shadows and it was a girl with a blood soaked tank top and black sweat pants on. She had black hair that went down to her ankles with her bangs covering her left eye. She was carrying three bags and a black trench coat with a red phoenix on it. She walked about five feet before she fainted she said "help me...please...I was...shot!" Before she hit the ground Hiei had her in his arms. "Nice catch, Hiei! Let's get her into the house." said Kurama as he held the front door open. "Yusuke, you should call Koenma and tell him what happen." Kurama added as he and the others went inside to find out how deep the bullet wound is. I took out my cell phone and called Koenma. When Koenma answered I told him everything that had happened in the last ten minutes. "So, Koenma can you come here and help us find out what happened to her?" I asked as I walked into the house to see Kurama trying to stop the bleeding on her shoulder.

(3rd person pov)

"How deep is it, Kurama?" asked Yusuke as he sat down next to his girlfriend Keiko. Just as he asked this a portal appeared then Koenma and Boton came through.

"Oh dear, what happened to her?" asked Boton as she just realizing the situation on their hands, but as she was about to say something she sensed that this girl had strong energy. "This girl has strong energy that is unknown to me. We might have to tell King Enma about her." Boton said just as the girl started to glow a reddish gold color and started to float five feet above the couch. All of a sudden wings came from her back which were black wings that had some feathers shaped like red diamonds five on the left wing and five on the right. Then they all realize that she was healing herself, the bullet fell out of her shoulder and on to the ground. Then all of a sudden her eyes opened and they were glowing she looked around and found the door. She held her hand up her palm facing the door then the door was gone. She then flew out the door and into the sky where she stopped and began crying until it started to rain then she fell towards the ground. Hiei being the fastest and the first outside. Caught her before she could hit the ground, that's when they notice the tear gems on the ground. Kurama walked over to where the gems were and picked one up.

"Hiei, the color of this gem is not normal!" said Kurama as he study the gem in his hand.

"Hn, what color is it?" asked Hiei as he hands over the girl to Yusuke to take back inside the house.

"The gem is not just one color, its rainbow with black, white, silver, and gold. So, basically every color imaginable is in this one tear gem." said Kurama as he handed the tear gem over to Hiei for him to see himself. Hiei looked over the gem.

"This is not normal. No one can make this type of tear gems. Who is she?" asked Hiei quietly.

"Hiei, Kurama can you guys pick those up and come inside King Enma is on his way here." yelled Boton as she looked out the door.

Hiei and Kurama picked up the tear gems and went inside. Just as they got inside King Enma came through the portal and nodded to them as he just noticed there was another energy signal coming from up stairs.

"What is going on here?"

"Father, there is a reason that we called you here can you please sit down and listen to what we have to tell you." said Koenma as his father sat down on the couch. Yusuke and the rest of team Urameshi explained what had happened over a half hour ago.

"So you're telling me a girl came out of the dark forest and carrying three duffle bags and her shoulder was covered in blood. But when Kurama went to take out the bullet she started to glow and then she healed herself. Well I want to meet her." said King Enma as he stood up Kurama and Hiei stood up.

"Sir, if you allow us to go and see if she is awake and to explain to her who you are, this will sufficiently get her corporation to help us understand where she came from and how she got that injury on her left shoulder." said Kurama as he and Hiei slowly made their way to the stairs when they got the signal to go.

(In Hiei's room/3rd person's POV)

Phoenixa Black woke up in a black room, she was just looking around from her place on the bed when the door opened and in came two guys that looked fairly familiar, the tall one had red hair and emerald green eyes that send out wisdom and understanding in them, the second guy was a foot and a half shorter than the first but he stood out he had gravity defying black hair with a white starburst in the middle and he has eyes as red as rubies. They looked over at her and started to walk over to where she was sitting on the bed.

"Who are you?" asked Phoenixa as they got closer to the bed, she got closer to the wall. The guy with red hair grabbed the short guy by the shoulder and whispered something in his ear. The short guy looked at Phoenixa and turned a rounded to walk back to the door, he then leaned against the wall.

The red head walked closer and said, "Well I'm glad your awake. My name is Shuichi Kurama Minamino, what's your name?" he asked as he got closer to the bed.

"My name is Phoenixa Flame Black. Where am I?" she said as she was still moving closer to the wall and looking around.

"Well, you are in Tokyo, Japan. Right now you are sitting on Hiei's bed inside the team's house." said Kurama as he tried to get her to trust him.

"WHAT! I'm in Tokyo, Japan! But I live in Las Vegas, Nevada; USA." said Phoenixa as she grabs her head as she can't handle this.

"Well, we wanted to ask you a question about the injury you had on your left shoulder? We want to know how you got it?" said Kurama as he touched her hand but removed his hand when she flinched, "I'm not going to hurt you." he said in a sad voice.

"I know you won't hurt me but I don't like people touching me when I'm having a mental break down." said Phoenixa as she tried to calm herself down so she could think clearly. _`Why do they look familiar to me? Wait, Shuichi Kurama Minamino, Hiei, team's house... This is the Yu Yu Hakusho world! Then that means that my wish came true, but it's also true that my mother is dead. Wait, if Kurama and Hiei are up here talking to me then the rest of the team is down stairs, then they think I'm a demon so that would mean that Koenma and maybe his father are here too. Man, Hiei is so hot standing over there, Wait Hiei's jagan might be open shitshitshit, Okay I need to put up a mind barrier so he can't read my thoughts. Let's see if I can get this the first time, concentrate on my energy moving towards my mind and forming a barrier of elements: fire barrier, wind barrier, earth barrier, water barrier, light barrier, and a darkness barrier. Hey I did it. He's trying to get in... how about a taste of his own power.' _all of a sudden Hiei was trench in water and mud.

"Hiei what happened to you? Your covered in water and mud." asked Kurama as he was about to get up Phoenixa started to laugh uncontrollably they both look at her a little confused.

"What's so funny, onna?" growled Hiei as he reached for his katana at his waist.

"Because I did that to you for trying to enter my mind. I know everything about you Hiei and you too Kurama or should I say Youko Kurama..." said Phoenixa as she started laughing again at the faces they were making.

"Then you know who King Enma is." said Kurama as he calmed down after being shocked that this girl could know everything about him and Hiei.

"Sure I do, He's king of the Reikai and he almost had Yusuke killed just because he had demon blood in him. If you ask me I would have him thrown into an insane mental home." said Phoenixa in a serious voice.

"Who do you mean, if I may?" asked Kurama as he started to wonder how she knows all this.

"I mean King Enma, who'd you think I mean Yusuke, man you guys are so protective of each other, yes even you Hiei Jaganshi." said Phoenixa as she noticed that Hiei wouldn't look her in the eyes, before Kurama could stop her, she disappeared in a flash and reappeared in front of Hiei, who had taken a step back when she did. "Why won't you look me in the eye when you talk to me?" she asked a question and came to stand in front of him without getting scared or even nervous.

"Hn, why do you care?" asked Hiei still not looking her in the eye. _`Why can't I look her in the eye? Is it because she knows everything about me or is it because when I had her in my arms it felt right and she has the most beautiful eyes that I ever saw, no I can't think this way. I'm a forbidden child no one can love me.'_ "Hn."

"I think I know why you can't look me in the eye, it's because you like me and just because some old ice hags said that you can't be loved doesn't make it true, oh and if I were you I would tell Yukina that her brother isn't dead or something bad will happen and It's not a threat so put away the sword. So let's go see the insane king and the others." said Phoenixa as she walked out the door.

Kurama and Hiei looked at each other then they raced after her. When they got down stairs they were surprised at what they saw. Phoenixa was holding Yusuke and Kuwabara up in the air away from each other.

"Will you two stop fighting like you're about to hakai suru each other, plus I have a freakin headache so please be quiet or I'll have to throw you into a puddle of mud. Do you understand me!" said Phoenixa in an annoyed voice. She dropped them on the ground and turned towards everyone, "What? They were getting on my nerves." She added when she got shocked looks at what they saw.

Keiko was the first to snap out of the daze that everyone seems to be in, "How did you know that they were getting ready to fight?" she asked as she looked between Phoenixa and the two boys on the ground looking like they had been yelled at by their parents.

"Well, you see from what I figured out while I was upstairs talking to Kurama and Hiei, is that while I was running from a shooter; who had just killed my mother and started chasing me after I jumped out my second story window. As I was running around the corner the shooter shot me in the shoulder with a 45 rounder I must have ran through a portal and ended up here. Oh, and where I'm from you guys star in an anime show called Yu Yu Hakusho. And before you ask I came from another world or in this case another dimension so yeah." Phoenixa said as she looked at the shocked looks she was getting. "Oh, I almost forgot because I watched the show in my dimension I know everything about you and about the three worlds that use to be four. Ummm…. Am I forgetting anything…? Oh right, my name is Phoenixa Flame Black it's a pleasure to meet my favorite characters except you lord Enma…" she said as she bowed and then walked over to the wall and lend up against it while having her eyes closed. Then she stood up and looked around. As she started to look around she started to walk or should we say run around the room and then disappear into the kitchen.


	2. Author's Note

Hey readers,

I'm sorry if I'm slow updating but I'm having trouble writting the next chapter as I can't figure out what to write next. As I wrote this story when I had a fight with my sister. But if any of you have any ideas that might help me write this story message me. Thanks.

Angel of Hell99


End file.
